sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Loose Ends
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: LowSec, Nullsec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Unerledigtes Loose Ends ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Dirty Site (Schmutziger Ort) ausgelöst werden. Erste Stufe thumb|Loose Ends 1Beschreibungstext: From one of the drone ship databases your sensors burst through as you tore this hive-in-the-making apart, you gain information on something that seems to be small satellite ops. The info is largely a listing of varied equipment, dates of when it arrived here, its quality and lastly; coordinates to a couple of these places. Man landet (ohne Beschleunigungstor) an einem Trümmerteil, das mit einigen kleineren Drohnenstrukturen erweitert worden ist. Erste Welle *6-7 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) ''- Trigger'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Striker Alvatis) *5 Cruiser (Annihilator Alvum) *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Render/Splinter Alvi) - tw. web/scramble *3-4 Frigates (Hunter/Raider Alvi) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Bomber/Disintegrator Alvum) Zweite Welle *4 Battleships (Supreme Alvus Parasite) Meldung: Ships Computer: Picked up Drone Distress Signal. They received no answer. Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Cruisers wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute findet man die bei Sentient Drohnen üblichen Drohenbauteile, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Zweite Stufe thumb|Loose Ends 2Beschreibungstext: All you find here are bits and pieces of something that has once been a mining and refining station. The debris along with a few frozen bodies still floating around suggests that the drones have invaded and destroyed a once thriving colony. '' Man landet (ohne Beschleunigungstor) an einer leuchtenden Wolke mit einigen Trümmern. '''Erste Welle' *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Render/Splinter Alvi) - tw. web/scramble *2 Frigates (Hunter/Raider Alvi) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Bomber/Nuker Alvum) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Cruisers wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute findet man die bei Sentient Drohnen üblichen Drohenbauteile, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Dritte Stufe thumb|Loose Ends 3Beschreibungstext: It looks as if you have surprised the drones while pillaging the remains of this asteroid colony. Again you can see bodies floating around, even some children toys... You don't know who these people were, but no one deserves this tragic and violent end from the "hands" of the machines. When you attacked the pillaging drones, your instruments picked up a distress call from some of the drones and when the combat drones warped in to their aid, your sensors managed to trace the place of their origin. '' Man landet (ohne Beschleunigungstor) an einer grün leuchtenden Wolke mit einigen Ruinen und Felsen. Die Gegner sind zu Beginn nicht vollzählig, aber erscheinen recht schnell. '''Erste Welle' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *2 Cruiser (Bomber Alvum) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) *4 Destroyer (Ripper Alvior) *18 Frigates (Barracuda/Decimator/Hunter/Infester/Silverfish/Splinter/Sunder Alvi) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle ''- Trigger unklar'' *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider Alvi) *4 Destroyer (Dismantler Alvior) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Cruisers wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute findet man die bei Sentient Drohnen üblichen Drohenbauteile, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Vierte Stufe thumb|Loose Ends 4Beschreibungstext: Another pillaged colony, but these drones you warped in on keep the chase alive, your instruments have already come up with an approximation of their destination. Diese letzte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Man landet (ohne Beschleunigungstor) an einer dreckigen Wolke mit einigen Ruinen und Felsen. Die Gegner sind zu Beginn nicht vollzählig, aber erscheinen recht schnell. 4 Battleships (1 Alvus Controller mit Begleitung), die in 200km Entfernung waren, warpen hingegen weg, sobald man zu kämpfen beginnt. Bleibt also .... Erste Welle *5 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Alvus Ruler/Matriarch Alvus/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *6 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annilihator/Tomizer/Bomber/Devastator/Disintegrator/Viral Infector Alvum) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *8 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Hunter/Render/Splinter Alvi) Zweite Welle -'' Trigger unbekannt'' *1 Faction Frigate (Rogue Overseer) Sobald der Rogue Overseer in den Kampf abgeschossen ist (manchmal schon während man ihn bekämpft), poppt folgende Meldung auf: Finally you caught up with the main drone combat force and most of the pillager and dismantling drones as well. You can only hope this will be the end of the drone menace for this region... for a while at least. Der Abschuss des Rogue Overseers beendet die Eskalation. In der Beute findet man die Drohnen-Eskalations-Endegegner üblich Beute: Tech2-Salvage (um die 15-40 Stück gemischt), das Salvage selbst hat kann ebenfalls Tech-2 Qualität haben. Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec